Heartbreaker
by superkicking
Summary: Taking place in 1996, Heartbreaker is about one the WWF's biggest stars, Shawn Michaels. A new diva in the company catches his eye, and then steals his heart. However, obstacles and drama make a real relationship seem impossible to her. Can they fight past it, and find true love? Or is it even meant to be at all? Is anybody who we think they really are?
1. Chapter 1

Heartbreaker  
Winter of 1996

She took a deep breath. It was time.

She was waiting in her car, in the parking lot of the Raw arena. It was her first day in the big leagues. She had been eagerly awaiting an oppurtunity to prove herself, to prove that she was the best female wrestler of her  
generation. But now that it had come, she couldn't even bring herself to get out of her damn car.

She pushed out of her car and into the cold February wind. All the stalling hadn't cost her at all, since she arrived at the arena and hour before she even needed to be. She'd wanted a chance to break in, to review how things worked with Vince. She wasn't even booked for the show tonight, but sooner or later, she would be. Sooner or later, she would be the WWF Women's Champion, and if it was up to her, that day couldn't come soon enough.

She trudged her way into the arena, her curly, brown hair blowing in the breeze. It was her time. After fighting and clawing her way up, she was finally here, and no one could stop her.

Shoving her way through the heavy doors, she looked around, taking it all in. Finally.

"Hey, kid, you can't be in here."

Kelly turned to see a bulky security guard cautiously approaching her. Yeah, like she was a real threat against the Hulk meets Arnold. She sighed, preparing herself to explain the first of what would certainly be many explanations about who exactly she was, and what exactly she was doing in a WWF arena.

"It's okay, Bill. She's talent."

Kelly and Bill turn in unison to see who this mystery speaker granting some girl off the streets permission to enter the famed Raw arena was. The aged face, white hair, and kind expression of legend Pat Patterson smiled back. Kelly's mouth turned upward in a smile of her own.

Pat had been present when Vince had signed her, and they'd gotten along wonderfully. She had so much respect for him, and considered it an honor to even be in the

same room as the man.

Bill nodded his head stiffly and stepped back and Pat guided Kelly along the corrider. "We're really excited to have you here, Ms. Saturn. We've heard great things about you, and your highlight package was very impressive," Pat was telling her. She smiled in gratitude, but her attention was elsewhere.

They'd made it back to the main corriders, and Kelly was surprised to see the amount of wrestlers at the arena this early. She saw the Brooklyn Brawler lacing his boots. And there was Chris "Skip" Candido with his girlfriend, Tammy "Sunny" Sytch.

Kelly's nose wrinkled. She hoped Vince and the Federation wouldn't give her a ridiculous name like that. She snapped out of it as Pat apparently asked her a question.

"Huh?" she stuttered, her heart sinking as she saw Pat frown. Great. Her first day in the World Wrestling Federation and she'd already zoned out on Pat Patterson and made him frown.

Pat was about to repeat himself when the locker room doors flung open, and Shawn Michaels, one of the company's top stars bursts out. Kelly blinked. She'd watched basically every WWF event since she was 7, so she'd obviously seen HBK before, but she was not prepared for this. His face, scowl and all, was incredibly handsome. His hair was probably better than hers, and his attitude screamed confidence. She looked  
away quickly, pulling herself together. He's just a man. How hard could he be to resist?

You'd be surprised.

To her surprise, Shawn marched right over to her. No, not her-to Pat. He was looked Pat Patterson square in the face, and he wasn't even batting an eyelash.

"I'm tired of this, Pat. These imbeciles in the back don't know their right foot from their left. I'm sick and tired of them running to the dirt sheets, trying to put themselves over. None of them know shit! I'm tired of Bret's wolfpack, and I'm tired of the so-called tradionalists, and I'm tired of the allienation..."

Pat listened calmly to Shawn's rant as if he'd heard it all before. To her disbelief, Shawn never once acknowledged her presence. She felt her cheeks flush in humiliation. Then, praise the Lord, at the last second, those  
gorgeous eyes flitted to hers. Her insides screamed. She was looking Shawn Michaels dead in his eyes. And, even better, she was holding his gaze!

"Who are you?" Shawn asked after a moment of the staredown.

Kelly told him her name. And then she lunged into his arms and passionately kissed him. And then she snapped back to reality.

"I-I'm Kelly. I'm starting today. Well, I'm not actually on the card, so I guess I haven't really started yet, but today is my first official day in the company, and-"

She was rambling. Her words died in her mouth, and she looked at the ground, mortified. Damn it, Kelly, she cursed herself. Why was she always such a dim lightbulb? One of the biggest stars in the company she'd dreamed about being a part of for years, not to mention, the freaking Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, and she couldn't even allow herself a breath in between words. She should just leave now. She should just turn around and walk out of Shawn Michaels' life forever.

He was laughing. Oh, dear God, he was laughing.

Kelly's heart jumped as Shawn laid a hand on her arm. "Relax. It's alright," Shawn said reassuringly. "We all get nervous, on our first night." And then he winked at her.

And then he turned and strutted away.

Kelly blinked. Whoa. It was like someone had just pulled the veil from over her head. She could think clearly again. And clearly thinking, she would run herself over with a car right now, if she could. Pat, bless his heart, was placing a hand on her back, leading her away from the wrestlers, towards the back, to Vince's office. He was explaining something about the business to her, and she knew that she should probably listen, but all she could  
think about was Shawn Michaels.

She was a fool, an absolute fool, and she was screwed.

Because she knew she hadn't had her last encounter with the Heartbreak Kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Heartbreaker  
Winter 1996  
CHAPTER TWO:

Kelly walked back through the gorilla position, a huge, "I just killled it out there," smile on her face. She'd just had the most badass match she'd had in her month and a half of being in the World Wrestling Federation. She'd beaten Sable, one-two-three, clean in the middle of the ring. She slapped the hands and accepted the congratulations of all those in the area, while her mind, as usual, drifted toward Shawn.

She wondered if he'd seen her match. She wondered if he'd seen all of her matches. On her first day in the WWF, they'd had the smallest of small encounters, and she hadn't stop thinking about him since. Unfortuantely, it seemed he'd forgotten about her entirely. They hadn't so much as waved at each other since that first day.

And it was killing her.

"Great match, kid!"

"You really just stole the show, Kelly!"

"You're going places!"

Kelly nodded and thanked them all, making her way to the lockeroom. She hoped they were right. She hoped that she truely was going places. After all, these were the same people who had predicted that Shawn Michaels would go places.

Ugh. There she went again.

Why couldn't she just forget about him, already?

She entered the women's locker room. The girls smiled and gave her congratulations. She smiled and thanked them. They chatted and gossiped. She thought about Shawn.

Suddenly, her ears picked up something. She frowned, leaning towards the outside wall. She heard... giggling? And... Shawn's voice! Her heartbeat picked up. And then it sank. Because the next voice she heard was Tammy Sytch's, who went by "Sunny".

Who had been dating fellow wrestler, Chris Candido for a while now.

And who had a reputation as the locker room, well, slut.

And Shawn wasn't exactly known as a saint.

Her heart pounding, she tried to talk herself out of it. She told herself that it was ridiculous, that nothing could be going on. Regardless of what her brain told her, her heart took control and led her feet out into the hallway. She pushed open the door with so much force that it banged on the wall.

"Oops," she muttered, and then turned and stopped dead in her tracks. There was Sunny and Shawn, pushed up against the wall in a suggestive position. She knew they'd been, at least, kissing, and her heart sank. Meanwhile, they were staring at her. Shawn didn't even bother to back away from Sunny. His eyes seemed fixed on Kelly's.

Kelly's mouth opened and closed like a fish's. "Um... sorry. I, I didn't realize..." Her cheeks blushed red and she turned hastily, mumbling another apology, and hurried away from the two. She felt the stinging in her throat and knew that she was about to cry. Shocked, she cursed herself. Was she really going to cry over this? After all, she and Shawn had never even had a real conversation.

Suddenly, a hand was resting on her back. She stopped walking, turning to see Shawn's handsome face peering into hers.

Her mind raced. What was she supposed to do? What did he want? What was she supposed to say?

Simple, said the part of her brain that got foggy every time she looked into or thought about those beautiful eyes. And, apparently, that part of her brain was telling her to not acknowledge Shawn at all, and to turn on her heel and walk away from him. Genius!

Shawn caught up, to her suprirse. "Hey," he said, frowning. "Kelly, right?"

Kelly nodded stiffly, not looking at him. What was wrong with her?

"Look, I'm sorry about what you saw back there. It was nothing really, just flirting. It doesn't mean anything," Shawn said, watching her carefully, gauging her reaction.

Why was he reassuring her? Unless... he had been feeling the same way about her! Her heart soared. And then she realized, he was probably just covering his tracks, making sure that she didn't let it slip to anybody. After all, Sunny was with Chris "Skip" Candido. Her heart sank again.

"It's fine. I'll keep your secret," she said bitterly, before she could stop herself.

He was keeping pace with her easily, to her great frusteration.

"Hey, that's not why I was telling you. None of the boys like me anyway, why would I care if someone found out? I just wanted to let you know..."

"What? That you're a whore just like your little girlfriend?" Kelly said. Oh my God. Had she really just SAID that? Oh my God!

Shawn stopped walking now. So did she. He looked mad. Uh-oh, he looked mad.

"Forget it," Shawn said after a moment, turning and stalking off.

Kelly cursed under her breath. Wow, Kel, she told herself. Your charisma is just through the roof today.

She walked off, shaking her head. She was screwed. Just in a different way this time.

The Next Day...

Walking into the building, Kelly could tell something was up. Agents were eyeing her. The atmosphere just felt off. And more importantly, she didn't see Shawn anywhere. Goosebumps rose on her skin. Had something happened? Was Shawn okay? Why wasn't he around?

"Kelly!" Pat was making his way over to her.

Kelly turned to him, relieved. "Pat!"

"Vince needs to see you in his office. Now."

She blinked. Pat hadn't even given her a chance to get a second word out. And now he was turning, presumeably leading the way to Vince's office. Her heart pounded as she followed him down the hallways. Was she in trouble? Had Shawn said something?

As she approached Vince's office, Pat opened the door, and nodded, giving her to go-ahead. She took a deep breath, preparing herself.

And then she entered.


	3. Chapter 3

Heartbreaker  
Winter of 1996  
CHAPTER THREE:

Kelly blinked.

The inside of Vince's office was a confusing scene.

Vince sat at his desk, looking up as she entered. Hunter Hearst Helmsley, a mid-carder and good friend of HBK was standing to the side, along with several agents. Legend Brisco brothers stood to Vince's side. And, none other than the Heartbreak Kid himself was sitting in one of the two chairs opposite of Vince's desk.

Kelly's heart raced. Uh-oh. Shawn had complained to Vince, she just knew it. She was going to be fired. She felt crushed. Her dream was about to come to an end. She opened her mouth, prepared to plead her case to Vince, but before she could get a word out, the owner of the WWF smiled at her.

"Ah! Kelly!" Vince boomed. "Great! Have a seat, we'll get started."

Kelly slowly eased herself into the plush chair, confused. She glanced to her side at Shawn for some clarity. He was looking back at her, and held her gaze for a moment, before turning to look at Vince again.

Okay. So he was still mad.

"We're putting you in a storyline."

Kelly stared at Vince, shocked. Since she'd entered the WWF a few months back, she'd only been floundering, proving to the fans and the office of her wrestling ability, but she hadn't had a chance to prove her interview and promo skills, or been involved in any storylines.

"We think you're ready," Vince continued, as she listened intently. "You'll be in a bit of a romantic storyline. You'll serve as a valet some of the time, and wrestler some of the time. You'll be a heel. We're looking forward to seeing how you'll play the character."

Kelly nodded, getting excited. She'd always figured she'd be a heel! And at this point, she'd take any storyline! She just hoped that they'd pair her with someone with some taste, if it was going to be romantic. Still, none of this explained why Shawn was here, too. Unless...

Oh.

My.

God.

"We're putting you with Shawn."

Vince's words sunk in a second after she'd figured it out on her own. She was going to have a romantic storyline with Shawn effing Michaels?

A million thoughts raced across her mind, one of which being, how did Shawn feel about this? She glanced over at him nervously. He was chewing on his gum, appearing bored, having obviously already been informed of this storyline. He glanced over at her. Something flashed across her eyes, and with a sense of satisfaction, she realized he wasn't as bored as he appeared.

Vince explained the rest of the storyline, how they'd start next week at Raw, and how Kelly would come to the ring with Shawn and they'd cut a promo together, talking about how they were the new "power couple" in the WWF and that nobody could touch them. The storyline all together sounded like it would be fun. The problem was, Shawn and Kelly would have to work together to write storylines and, generally, get along.

Kelly sighed. She didn't want to get along with Shawn. If she was getting along with him, not to mention in a romantic storyline with him, then odds were, she'd develop feelings for him. REAL feelings, not just some dumb, schoolgirl crush. But business was business, and that was what Vince wanted.

Kelly nodded. "Okay, Vince. Sounds good."

"Great!" Vince beamed. "You two ride together to the show on Monday, okay? I want just the two of you in the car, so that you can get the creative juices flowing and come up with some good stuff for your promo."

"I ride with the Kliq," Shawn said, bottom line.

Kelly looked at him. Finally, he was speaking up. Those were the first words he'd said the entire time she'd been in Vince's office.

Even she knew what he meant when he said the Kliq-he was referring to his bestfriends, the wolf pack, the only ones in the locker room on Shawn's side; "Hunter Hearst Helmsley" Paul Levesque, "Diesel" Kevin Nash, "Razor Ramon" Scott Hall, and "1-2-3 Kid" Sean Waltman.

Shawn, HHH, Nash, Hall, and Kid had a reputation for being the bad boys, essentially, of the WWF. They said and did what they wanted, when they wanted, and didn't care what anyone thought of them.

Clearly, not even the boss.

"You're riding with Kelly from now on, Shawn," Vince said, taking a deep breath.

That's when Shawn launched into a tirade, directed toward Vince. Kelly sat back in awe. He was talking to Vince McMahon like this? THE Vince McMahon! Imagine!

By the time they walked out of Vince's office, the plan was this; next week, Shawn and the Kliq would pick up Kelly and ride to Chicago for Raw. On the way to the show, Shawn and Kelly, with the help of "geniuses" the Kliq, would write their promo for the night.

Kelly was impressed, quite frankly.

Shawn looked at her as they stood outside Vince's office for a few careful moments. Then he extended a hand, and said, "See ya next week."

Kelly shook his hand. What else was she supposed to do?

And then she stood back and watched as Shawn and Hunter took off in their own direction.

Her. Shawn. A romantic storyline.

Yep.

Still screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

Heartbreaker  
Winter of 1996  
CHAPTER FOUR:

One week later...

Kelly peered out her window. The car was pulling up in front of her house. She tried to control her breathing. It was definitely no big deal. Except... it kind of was.

She opened her front door, welcoming in the rush of cold air. It was time. There was no more delaying. Kevin Nash, who was in the driver's seat had already honked the horn once, and she had a feeling that the Kliq weren't the type of guys to wait around for anyone for too long.

She walked down the sidewalk carefully. She would die if she slipped and fell on her butt in front of the guys.

Okay, Kelly, she told herself. Now you're just worrying about any little thing.

She opened the car door, crawling in. It was a big Jeep, suitable to fit all of them. Shawn was a few seats away from her, and she frowned. Had he done that on purpose?

They were all staring at her.

"Um, hello?" she said nervously.

Before she knew it, Kevin had tossed a beer into her hands, Kid was not-so-subtly checking her out, Hunter and Scott were re-absorbed in their conversation, and Shawn had gone back to ignoring her.

Well, this should be fun.

At the arena...

Kelly basically sprinted through the heavy doors of the Raw arena. Her rushed entrance seemed to surprise Bret Hart, Pat Patterson, and Vince, who were all standing near the entrance. She looked around, and cleared her throat, embarrassed.

Excuse her if she'd got gotten her first escape from the most hellacious ride of her life.

Luckily, she and Shawn had come up with some great ideas, surprisingly, with the help of the Kliq. Those guys were actually pretty smart, if you could get them to focus. You know, despite the fact that they live and breathe illegal activity and alcohol. Aye. She wouldn't be surprised if she got booked just for being within 50 feet of them.

The group entered right behind her, topped off by Shawn in the lead. After seeing who followed her in, Bret, Pat, and Vince seemed to understand why she'd been in such a hurry to get inside, where it was safe. Shawn started toward Vince, seemingly not caring that he was already in a conversation. Good ole' Shawn.

"We came up with some stuff, Vince. But we decided to shoot with the promo for tonight," Shawn said.

Vince frowned. "Shawn, are you sure you don't want to script it? Tonight will be your first impression, you have to get over. And you know you go a little overboard with shoots..."

Shawn cut Vince off. "Shoots are the best. If the fans don't buy it, we'll never get over. We're shooting it, Vince."

And then he walked off.

Kelly shook her head in disbelief. Good thing Shawn had gotten to Vince before her. The Kliq were already following Shawn to the back, and she figured she should, too. She hurried after them.

She caught up with Shawn in the front of the group, and opened her mouth to ask him again if he was sure about all of this. But, she didn't get the chance.

Rounding a corner, Sunny and Shawn collided. Kelly stopped short as she glared at the pretty blonde. Oh, well this should be interesting.

Sunny started of giggling like a school girl as Shawn's arms incircled her to keep her from falling. Then she noticed Kelly. Her smile faltered.

"What are you doing with her?" she deadpanned, not taking her eyes off Kelly, and obviously not caring if anyone could detect the blatantly obvious jealousy in her voice.

Wait. Jealousy? Kelly's heart soared. She had to be jealous for a reason, right?

"We have a storyline," Kelly cut in, trying to hide how smug she was. "I'm his new valet and girlfriend."

"In the storyline," Sunny added, narrowing her eyes at Kelly, saying the words almost as if she was checking the truth behind them.

Kelly smiled charmingly, deciding to let Shawn take this one.

"Not just in the storyline."

Wait, WHAT? Kelly stared at Shawn in disbelief. What was he talking about?

Sunny's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

Shawn smirked at her, taking an extremely confused Kelly's hand and leading her around the corner. Sunny stared after them.

"Shawn! Shawn!" she called after him, obviously as shocked as Kelly was.

When they rounded the corner, Shawn turned Kelly against the wall and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he started defensively, as if he expected her to tear into him for lying about them being an item.

"I had to tell her that," Shawn said, looking guiltily at the ground. "I feel bad about this whole thing. Her and Chris... I can't do it anymore. But she doesn't want to stop. I didn't know how else to get her off my back. I had to tell her we were a couple, now. Maybe that'll knock her." Shawn was frowning, looking genuinely guilty.

"It's okay," Kelly managed to croak out. She cleared her throat and tried again. "It's fine. I mean, you're doing the right thing. Ending it with her."

Shawn smiled at her, freezing her heart momentarily. "Thanks." He turned to walk away, but then turned back and looked at her again. "And hey," he said. Her heart raced in her chest, threatening to jump out. "I really had fun with you, riding with us. Next week, then?"

Kelly nodded, numbly. And then realized what she'd just agreed to-another ride to the show with the Kliq. She opened her mouth to tell him that she forgot, she'd already promised someone else she'd ride with them, but he was already gone. She sighed.

At least she'd get to ride with Shawn.

But, beneath the nerves and the subsided confusion, and then "oh, crap" feeling, she felt something else.

Disappointment.

Because, when Shawn had taken her hand, just for a moment, it had seemed like her hand was made to fit his perfectly.

Later that night...

Shawn and Kelly had cut the promo that night, introducing themselves as the new power couple of the WWF. Their chemistry had flared in the ring and by the time they left, they had some real heel heat. Walking through gorilla, Pat gave them a thumbs up and complimented them on how well they worked off of each other on the mic.

Shawn high-fived her, once they had some privacy walking back to the locker room. He was obviously happy with the result of their very first promo as a team. And she couldn't disagree-they'd been electric.

"That was great," Shawn said with a big smile, sitting on the cooler in the back.

Kelly climbed up next to him, nodding her head in agreement.

"You were hilarious out there," Shawn went on.

Kelly laughed. "Thanks! We definitely got some good heat."

"Why don't just you and I ride to the show next week?" Shawn asked, suddenly. "It'll give us more of a chance to work on more matieral."

Kelly nodded slowly, smiling as the words sank in.

Shawn smiled, hopping off the cooler and heading towards the men's locker room. "See you then, then."

"See you," Kelly said, a big smile on her face as Shawn closed himself in the locker room.

She felt like screaming like a little girl. Then she reminded herself, maybe it didn't mean anything. Maybe Shawn was just being friendly.

But then again, nobdoy ever testified that Shawn was the friendliest guy in the world.

She took a deep breath.

She was headed straight past "screwed" and right into, "shot to hell."


	5. Chapter 5

Heartbreaker

Winter of 1996

CHAPTER FIVE:

(Sorry for the delay! I know it's been a while, thank you for all the nice comments! Hope you enjoy.)

Shawn picked Kelly up for Raw the next week, and they were able to come up with some even better lines than the last time, thanks to the Kliq not there to distract them.

Kelly came into the building beaming, and waved Shawn off as he headed to find his friends. Call her crazy, but she felt like the chemistry between them was reaching farther than the ring. She almost squealed, and then she remembered where she was.

She made her way to the locker room, smiling to herself. She barely noticed all the stares she was receiving from the other girls. Finally, she heard someone clear their throat, and she looked up.

The smile faded from her face as she saw Sunny standing in front of her. Her lips were pursed, her hands were on her hips, and she did not look happy.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, messing with Shawn," Sunny said, in a cold voice.

"H-huh?" Kelly asked, caught off guard.

Sunny took an ominous step toward her, lowering her voice so that only the two of them could hear what she said next.

"You think you're so smooth, waltzing in here and stealing my man. You have another thing coming, sweetie. Shawn is MINE, you got that? And even if he wasn't… I would still have to shut you down, because he deserves MUCH better than… you." Sunny snarled, looking her up and down in disdain.

Kelly almost backed down. And then she thought of Shawn's eyes. They weren't even really a couple, for Pete's sake. Of course, Sunny didn't know that.

Kelly narrowed her eyes. "You don't scare me, Sunny. Nice try, though." She beamed at her, and turned around, sorting through her bag, pretending to look for something.

She could practically hear Sunny smirk.

"You may not be. But you should be," Sunny said, with a warning edge to her voice. Kelly went rigid.

'Is she threatening me?' Kelly thought. 'What's she going to do, run me off the road?'

"Don't forget, you're fresh meat to the WWF. I've been here a while, I have sway. And Vince likes me." Sunny beams proudly. Then she leans in closer to Kelly, her voice going even lower. "And if I want you out of here, all I have to do is snap my fingers, and you're fired. Don't push me, Kelly. For your own good. Stay away from Shawn, unless it's professional, you got that? Don't even THINK about anything else." Sunny pointed a finger in Kelly's face as she spoke.

Sunny smiled triumphantly when she'd finished her speech. To Kelly, it strongly resembled a shark grinning.

"Have a nice day," Sunny said loudly, her voice dripping with fake sweetness. Then she pranced off, shoving the locker room door open and strutting into the hallway, a skip in her step.

Kelly let out the breath she'd been holding in. Sunny was full of crap… right? She wouldn't, couldn't, get her fired. Could she?

Kelly glanced toward the door. 'Do I really want to take that chance?' she thought.

She was strongly considering backing down when Shawn's voice carried into the locker room from the outside.

"Kelly?" he called to her.

Right then, she had her answer. She would not back down. She could not. Shawn would be hers, and she couldn't wait to rub it in Sunny's face.

"Coming!" she called back, a newly determined smile on her face.

'This should be fun.'


	6. Chapter 6

Heartbreaker

Winter of 1996

CHAPTER SIX:

Kelly bounded into the hallway, a big smile on her face even though her head was still spinning from Sunny's threats.

"Hey, Shawn!" she chirped.

He was already in his ring gear, and smiled when he saw her. "Somebody's in a good mood."

Kelly shrugged, grinning at him. She was doing her best to conceal how truly shaken she was at what had just gone down in the locker room. "Yeah, well. What's the plan for tonight?"

"I have a match with Vader. You'll accompany me to the ring, and then interfere in the match so I can steal the pinfall. We'll celebrate in the ring, and address the crowd. And, afterwards…"

Shawn was still explaining, but she lost her train of thought as she looked at his eyes. It seemed like nobody backstage liked Shawn, but she was betting there was more to his story. That he really wasn't that bad, they just didn't get him. And those eyes-she could look at them for hours on end.

They reminded her of the ocean.

Shawn froze mid-sentence. Uh-oh.

She'd said it out loud. She'd just told Shawn Michaels that his eyes reminded her of the ocean. Oh my God. This was so NOT her game plan.

Her mouth fell open, but she didn't know what to say. "Um… I mean… I didn't…"

She was floundering. Shawn was looking at her strangely, and who could blame him? Just when she was ready to crawl under a rock for the rest of her natural born life, Pat Patterson, bless his heart, rounded the corner and greeted them warmly.

"Ah, if it isn't my two favorite people," he said in his clipped accent. He smiled, then seemed to notice the tension. "Sheesh, who died?"

Kelly laughed nervously, glancing up at Shawn. Luckily, his typical HBK charm was back on track, and he was smiling easily. "What's up, Pat?"

Pat gave him one last curious look before getting back on point. "Vince wants you with Bret tonight."

Shawn's forehead creased in confusion. "I thought I was wrestling Vader."

"Yeah, well, Vince seems to think a Hitman rivalry with the new 'power couple' of the WWF will spice things up a little. Sorry, kid. It's just business." Pat gave Shawn and apologetic smile and trotted off.

Kelly peeked up at Shawn. It was obvious he was fuming. Even Kelly knew about Shawn and Bret Hart's war. The guys hated each other. The were practically mortal enemies. Bret thought Shawn was an egotistical, self-righteous punk, and Shawn thought Bret was an old-fashioned, greedy sellout.

At least tonight would be interesting.

Kelly cleared her throat. Shawn hadn't said a word since Pat dropped the bomb. "Shawn? Are you okay?"

Shawn was glowering. "I can't believe I have to wrestle that jerk again. I bet Bret put McMahon up to this. He wants my spotlight. He can't stand sharing it for even a minute." Shawn scowled.

Kelly was about to say something, when someone rounded the corner and stopped short at the sight of Kelly and Shawn. The first thing she noticed were the boots-white, with pink on them. Then the electric pink tights. The leather jacket. The dark, straggly hair. The handsome face with the sunglasses perch atop his head.

The Hitman himself.

Kelly sighed. She hadn't known Shawn long, but she knew he wasn't the type to calmly walk away from a potential confrontation. She took his arm and attempted to pull him away to no avail. Shawn shrugged her off and headed toward Bret.

"Hey, Hitman," Shawn said in a sarcastic tone.

Bret smirked smugly. "Hey, HBK. Excited for our match tonight?"

"You couldn't stay out of the spotlight for two minutes, could you? Smart move, trying to capitalize off of my stardom, since you're too old and tired to get it for yourself, anymore."

Kelly gasped. He really didn't hold anything back, did he?

Bret seemed ready to punch Shawn in the face, when he noticed Kelly. A look of confusion passed, replaced by recognition and amusement. "Ah, so this is the one they stuck with ole HBK, here," he said, laughing. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, feigning real sympathy. Or maybe it was real. She couldn't tell.

He was still looking at her, and Shawn stepped in front of him. "Hey, back off. I'm talking to you, leave her out of it."

Bret raised his eyebrows at Shawn, seemingly challenging him. "She's cute, Shawn. I would tell her to watch out-you are the heartbreak kid, after all-but I hear you have your hands busy, nowadays. You know, banging Sunny behind Candido's back."

Shawn smirked. "I ended that."

"Yeah, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that," Bret snorted. He looked at Kelly again. "Honey, whatever this one tells you is most likely a lie. What did he do? Tell you he'd ended it with Sunny, so it was okay for you to be together?" Bret laughed as if someone had told a joke.

Kelly's mouth fell open in surprise.

Suddenly, a fist was smashing into Bret's face, knocking him down.

"Oh my God!" Kelly exclaimed in shock, shooting forward to pull Shawn off Bret, who was shielding himself from Shawn's steady blows. "Shawn! Stop! Shawn!"

Triple H and Kevin Nash peeked out of the dressing room, hearing her screams. When they saw their friend smashing Bret's face, they charged over, pulling him back.

Pat was next to arrive, examining the scene. Bret, bloodied and laying on the floor, Shawn being restrained by Triple H and Nash, and Kelly, shell shocked and standing with her back to the wall. He shook his head remorsefully. "Oh, Shawn," he said, sounding disappointed.

He reached for Shawn's arm. "Come on. We're going to talk to Vince," he said, sounding like a teacher escorting a misbehaving student to the principal's office.

Shawn went begrudgingly. He stopped to give Kelly a look over his shoulder.

She thought she saw an apology in his eyes. She shook her head, trying to clear it. What had just happened?

Kevin and HHH were trying to ask if she was okay, and the emts were checking on Bret, who seemed fine for the most part.

'Which part had set Shawn off?' she wondered.

The guys were leading her to the back, when she glanced over her shoulder to see if Bret was alright. Instead of seeing the Hitman, she locked eyes with someone else, instead.

A very angry looking someone else, with her back against the women's locker room door, her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed. Her look screamed, 'You see? You're no good for Shawn. You're poison. You're scum. I warned you to stay away from him.'

Kelly could practically hear Sunny saying the words. Chills shot down her spine. Sunny looked so serious. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Kelly.

As she turned the corner, the question occurred to her. Had Sunny heard Shawn and Bret's conversation? If so, why hadn't she come out to defend herself? Why hadn't she told Bret that Shawn and her really were over? Unless… Kelly didn't want to think about it.

She didn't want to consider the option that Sunny and Shawn WEREN'T over, and that they'd both been toying with her. It would explain why Shawn got so upset at Bret's remarks. Bret had made the assumption that Kelly and Shawn had hooked up, which would be reason enough for Sunny to get involved, and do what she'd promised.

Kelly swallowed, suddenly nervous. Not only had her glass walls about Shawn been shattered-she know realized that maybe she didn't get Shawn at all-but her career may be over as well.

Somehow, the image of Shawn's eyes stayed in her head. It was stupid how crushed she felt. It's not they were together, not in real life. But… it had seemed like there was something there. Like the chemistry was real. Like… like they were real.

She shook her head. 'No. He was playing you,' she told herself. 'Making you feel special. He knew exactly what he was doing.'

She held her head up high. Two could play at that game.

Alright, Shawn. Game on.


	7. Chapter 7

Heartbreaker

Winter of 1996

CHAPTER SEVEN:

(Wow it's been a while. I'm sorry for the wait! I still appreciate all the kind comments and calls for more. You guys keep me inspired. I know it takes me a long time and I really can't promise anything about my consistency, but I promise to try. I hope somebody is still interested in this! :) It's fun to do. Thank you all. )

It was the following week at RAW. Kelly hadn't heard anything since the incident last week, and didn't know where the fight left her and Shawn's storyline. She hoped it would continue. Despite all the personal drama involved, she really was having fun.

She also needed a chance to out-play Shawn at his own game. She needed to be up close and personal to do that. If they broke up the storyline, it would be kind of hard to get inside his head and make him fall for her.

She took a deep breath as she got ready to head to the arena. She wondered if she should call Pat ahead of time, so she'd know what she was dealing with, but she decided against it.

At the arena…

Kelly took a deep breath. It was time.

She was having major deja vu from her first day here.

She walked through the doors cautiously, looking for signs of Shawn. She didn't see him anywhere. This was a bad sign, right?

"Kelly," a familiar voice called from behind her.

She spun around, following the accent. Pat.

She smiled nervously, cordially. "Hey, Pat." She put her hands up, helplessly. "Throw me a bone, here. What's going on?"

Pat nodded, understandingly. "Follow me. Vince wants to see you in his office.

Kelly nodded, following Pat. The last time she was in Vince's office, she was told about the storyline with Shawn. She wondered how her life would change this time.

She followed Pat into the office and found herself disappointed. She realized she'd been holding her breath, expecting Shawn to be waiting for her there. He wasn't.

"Vince," she blurted out, all in one breath. "Where's Shawn? What's his punishment? Did you fire him?"

Vince put up his hands in a defensive position and gestured for her to sit. "Relax, breath. I didn't fire Shawn."

She smiled, relieved.

"But I did suspend him for a month."

Her smile faded. A month? Didn't Vince think that was a little harsh? Bret had started it!

Vince took in the look of anger on her face and set to explaining himself. "But your storyline will continue. At least, a version of it. Of course we can't just sit you out for a month as well. So you'll be doing it still, just, not with Shawn."

Wait. Not with Shawn? What was Vince saying?

"You'll be doing the story with Bret Hart."

Kelly froze.

"You'll go out tonight and talk about how you dumped Shawn. You'll say that he's a loser, and you found yourself a winner. You'll…"

Kelly stopped listening. BRET? This couldn't be true. Bret was the reason Shawn wasn't here right now, and now he was not only stealing a month of Shawn's career, but his storyline, too? She didn't want to work with Bret. She WOULDN'T. He was rude, he was disrespectful, he was unprofessional, getting into a fight at work like that…

She stopped that train of thought, realizing she could have just as easily been describing Shawn. But it was all TRUE.

She… she couldn't do the storyline with Bret! She wanted Shawn!

Be… because she had to get inside his head, of course. If it wasn't for the fact that he had played her and deserved revenge, she wouldn't care.

She decided to keep telling herself that.

"Okay? Kelly?"

Vince was looking at her.

"Yeah," she said. Her voice came out muted, distant. "I understand."

Vince smiled triumphantly. "Okay. So you'll be announcing the change in a promo tonight following your match with Sunny. You should go get ready now."

"Sunny?" she asked, suddenly alert. "Did you just say that I have a match with Sunny tonight?"

"Um, yes. That a problem?" Vince replied, sounding confused.

"No," she said after hesitating. "Not at all. I'm very excited to finally work with her."

One hour later…

Kelly couldn't believe what she was doing.

She sat with Pat, the agent for her match tonight, and Sunny, plotting their match.

Sunny was being sickeningly sweet. Kelly was surprised at how well she was putting on an act for Pat. She was also surprised that Sunny hadn't acted further on her threat.

"At this point, I think I should slam her face into an exposed turnbuckle," Kelly said.

"Wow, you really don't pull any punches, do ya?" Sunny said, with a charming giggle. She flashed a smile at Pat, who laughed good naturedly in return.

Kelly grinded her teeth. How did she have everyone fooled, everyone wrapped around her finger?

When they'd (finally) finished plotting the match, Pat left first, leaving Kelly to gather her bearings with Sunny hanging over her shoulder.

Kelly quickly grabbed her bag, trying to walk straight past Sunny out the door, but saw that that clearly wasn't going to happen, when Sunny inserted herself directly in Kelly's path.

She smiled sweetly. "Kelly, dear, I am too excited for our first match."

Kelly straightened up, refusing to back down, and sighing. All she wanted was one day without this childish drama. She felt like she was back in high school.

Her foe continued. "Now, isn't that something?" She paused, pretending to muse. "You show up, and look at all that's happened. Shawn tells you he broke up with me, Bret, for some strange reason, has a different idea, and confronts Shawn about it. Funny, it turns out that Shawn has a bit of a temper. It results in a fight, which results in Shawn's suspension, which results in your storyline now being with Bret… Wow. Fate really must not be on your side."

Sunny cocks her head, smiling deviously, waiting for it to sink in.

Look at all that's happened?

For some strange reason?

Funny, it turns out that Shawn has a temper?

Sunny was speaking so cryptically. But why? She was usually so straight-forward, she thought bitterly.

The realization hit Kelly like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my God," Kelly whispered, staring at Sunny.

Sunny giggled in joy. "Girl," she said in a, you-should-have-known voice, "Never underestimate me. I'm going to get ready for… our match, now." She smiled evilly. "Kisses."

Kelly watched in disbelief as Sunny strutted out of sight.

Sunny had set this all into motion. Shawn had told her that Sunny didn't want it to be over. Kelly really SHOULD have known. Sunny was so jealous when Shawn broke things off with her. Obviously she'd look for someone to blame. She chose Kelly. So she'd went to Shawn's archrival, Bret Hitman Hart, and convinced him that the affair was still hot and heavy. Bret wouldn't be able to resist rubbing it in to Shawn of his knowledge. And EVERYBODY knew that Shawn had an awful temper. When being prodded, especially by Bret, he would react angrily, violently. Sunny knew that. She also knew the consequences.

Kelly guessed that Vince's idea for a replacement being Bret was just another lucky coincidence for Sunny.

That witch.

Kelly turned to look in the mirror at her side. Shawn hadn't played her. Sunny had.

Kelly chuckled to herself. Sunny's intention was never to get her fired. It was to keep her away from Shawn.

Well, it wouldn't be Shawn.

But revenge was still so sweet.

Kelly walked to the phone resting on the table on the other side of the room, and dialed.

A devious smile of her own crossed Kelly's face as she listened to the ringing on the other end.

Finally, it was picked up.

"Hello, HBK. We've got some work to do," Kelly smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Heartbreaker Winter of 1996 CHAPTER EIGHT: (Yikes. My bad. You're all so loyal and perfect and I love you)

Kelly smiled in the dressing room mirror. Then she walked out into the hallway, filled with the blissful high of sweet revenge. And it was going to be a bitch on level with Sunny. Sunny's music cut out as Kelly's began. Rolling her shoulders back, she prepared herself. Five minutes into the match, things had gone smoothly. Sunny had been shockingly professional. Then again, that was probably because she'd already gotten what she wanted. Kelly knew the moment Sunny realized. Sunny had been gloating with the fans, leaning on the ropes, beaming with her movie star smile. And Kelly saw her face change. Confusion, first. Then Sunny's eyes widened, then narrowed, all in a succession that Kelly couldn't help but find a little funny. A big smile on her face, Kelly started step one of their plan. Charging Sunny with a move that hadn't been spoken of in their session with Pat, she rammed into Sunny's back, knocking her off the apron. Sunny tumbled to the floor, landing herself directly in front of the stands. Looking up, startled but not hurt, Sunny looked straight into the eyes of The Heartbreak Kid. Kelly smiled at Shawn. She watched the anger rise in Sunny's face. Bewildered, still on the floor, she looked up at Shawn. "You… you're suspended!" Smiling his gorgeous smile, he stood from his seat. "Oh, don't worry Sunny. I'm here as a fan." The fans were starting to realize what was taking Sunny so long, and began noticing Shawn. The noise level rose until the fans were screaming. The scheduled promo had gone down earlier, where Kelly had announced that Bret was her new partner, and Shawn was out of action for a while, because he was "brokenhearted." Shawn climbed easily over the barrier to the fans' delight. Kelly's betrayal had garnered enough sympathy from the fans that they were now on Shawn's side. Then Shawn did something crazy. Something totally, completely insane. He bent down and reached for Sunny, tendering taking her hand. She stared up at him, shocked. He gently pulled her to her feet, and turned to glare at Kelly in the ring. Every mind in the arena thought, "What in the world is he doing?" And then Shawn turned to Sunny, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. ****

Bret Hart watched from the back, just as shocked as anyone else as the stands went up in a collective gasp. He thought triumphantly through his shock, "I knew it." ****

Vince McMahon watched with wide eyes. Pat turned to him. "Did you know that was going to happen?" Vince shook his head, anger taking over from the surprise. "I'll be damned if I did!" They turned back to the monitor, falling into a stunned silence. ****

The Kliq frowned as Shawn kissed Sunny. What the hell had he gotten himself into now? Was he really making this that public? Concern for their best friend rippled through the group, as they sat anxiously to watch what happened next. ****

Chris Candido watched numbly as Shawn Michaels very passionately kissed his long time girlfriend-the love of his live-in front of thousands of people. He should have known. Deep down, he thought, he did. ****

Kelly watched from in the ring. She watched as Shawn kissed Sunny. She watched as Sunny wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck, and he held on to her for dear life. As the ringside announcers stumbled over their words in their shock. As the fans faces morphed into a million different emotions. She watched. And then she had another feeling entirely.

( This is a really short chapter, because I'm writing and posting another one at the same time! The significance of this chapter needed to close itself, it wouldn't feel right to continue without breaking. (: But this is really more of a Chapter 8, Part 1. But for literary accuracy purposes, I'll just use 8 and 9. I hope you enjoyed it, and the next even more! ) 


	9. Chapter 9

Heartbreaker

Winter of 1996

CHAPTER NINE:

(And the technically part 2 of chapter 8. Enjoy!)

Sunny couldn't believe it. When Shawn kissed her, it was unlike anything she'd ever felt. Unlike any other kiss they'd ever shared. This one… this one was real. She could feel it in the kiss; it was love, not lust. Shawn loved her! And she loved him. And that Kelly bitch was going down.

After they walked backstage hand in hand, she hadn't cared about anyone else. What they thought, what they said. She didn't even care about Chris. She knew it was cruel, but it was true. How could she? She had won. And Shawn was hers.

She smiled now as she thought of Kelly's dumbfounded look. Poor girl. She probably thought Shawn was on her side. He would come running back to her, and they'd be together.

I've been there, Sunny thought bitterly. The only difference was, he WAS hers.

And he would stay that way, that newbie skank Kelly be damned!

It had been a week since Shawn had kissed her that perfect night at Raw. They'd walked backstage, and Vince had pulled Shawn into his office. Sunny remembered cringing. The boss hadn't looked too happy.

She had sat anxiously awaiting Shawn's return. It didn't come for a long time. Vince was talking to him for a long time, but once Shawn had finally come out, he'd been smiling.

"I talked to him. I told him I was sorry for crashing his show, but that I'm crazy about you and couldn't stand it anymore. I needed the world to know. I needed YOU to know," he had said, looking meaningfully into her eyes. "I needed you to know that I made a mistake, ending it with you. I can't live without you."

And things had been perfect ever since. Shawn was still suspended, but Sunny had another match with Kelly tonight. If the poor thing dared to show her face. After that VERY public humiliation last week, Sunny didn't know if the kid had it in her.

Smiling deviously, Sunny applied her lipstick and felt a sick sense of satisfaction at the thought that she might have run Kelly off for good.

Regardless, she had won the game, the war, AND Shawn. And with any luck, not that she'd need it, she'd win their match tonight, too.

She had to admit, it was a little worrisome walking into the arena by herself, no Shawn by her side, but she knew that she could do it. Shawn would be here for her if he could. He was last week, after all.

So she put on a brave face, and marched through the door.

Vince had warned her no funny business, so she kept her chin high and ignored all of the not-so-subtle stares and whispers that followed her down the hallways.

She was about to push into the locker room when someone grabbed her arm from behind.

She sighed deeply. "I guess Kelly decided to show up after all," she thought as she turned around.

Her eyes widened in surprise, then cast downward in a surprising rush of shame she'd had yet to feel. Because it wasn't Kelly. It was her boyfriend-ex boyfriend-of three years, Chris "Skip" Candido.

Chris' eyes were clearly swollen and puffy from crying. He had purple bags under them, and it looked like he hadn't slept in… well, a week. He looked dumbfounded. So shell shocked that it was a little pathetic, and Sunny felt a stab of sympathy.

But then she thought of Shawn. The REAL love of her life. The MAN that had fought for her. She'd never loved Chris. Sure, he was a nice guy and everything. But she'd never loved him. Never. Was she more to blame for pretending to? Or was he more to blame for being too stupid to realize her acting?

All that time, he clung to her like a lovesick puppy dog. How pathetic. Ice rushed through Sunny's veins, freezing out the guilt and replacing it with cold, hard contempt for the man standing in front of her. And "man" was a loose interpretation of the word.

"Chris, dear. You look awful," she said, pursing her lips cruelly. "You should really get some sleep."

Chris assessed her like she was crazy. "I CAN'T sleep. I haven't been able to since… how could you?" he asked, suddenly breaking. He looked utterly weak, totally heartbroken. "I thought you loved me. I thought we were soul mates-,"

"HAH!" Sunny laughed, throwing her head back at the phrase 'soul mates.'

"Chris, please. You think that a girl like me," Sunny said, gesturing to herself. "Could love someone like YOU?" she sneered. "I mean, if you and I aren't enough of an example of how much of a fool you are, look at you… and look at Shawn."

She watched as his face fell. She told herself that it was only because he knew she was right. He'd always known. It was his own fault, really.

She turned with one last, sarcastically apologetically smile at Chris, and pushed into the women's locker room.

The talk fell silent at once, and all of the girls either turned to blatantly stare at her, or hurried to their stuff, pretending to bustle around.

She rolled her eyes. The politics were giving her a headache.

Headed toward the showers, she noticed the plain black bag amongst all the neon pinks and green and patterns, and stopped short. She knew that bag. An even crueler smile than she'd awarded her "soul mate" with spread over her face.

"Oh, Kelly!" she called, her voice ringing through the paper thin walls of the locker room.

A herd of girls in the corner separated, revealing a red-eyed Kelly in the center, who hysterically resembled Chris.

Faking sugary sweetness, Sunny lounged toward Kelly, frowning in faux sympathy. "Oh, no. My, we really wrecked this place, didn't we?" she said, laughing out loud. "I don't think there's a dry eye in the company!"

She watched Kelly with a predator-like venom. "I WARNED you not to mess with me, little girl," she said suddenly, viciously, stepping toward Kelly. Her eyes narrowed. "Now you're paying the price I always told you you would. And it's all… your… fault," she said, pointing at Kelly.

Turning around, more triumphant than ever, she marched off to get ready for her match tonight.

Shawn looked around the room. He had been here for hours, and he was getting impatient. Although, he could have been here for minutes and been impatient. He looked at the clock. Not much time now.

Kelly took a deep breath. Just like she had on her first day walking through the doors of a WWF arena. Only that was back before.

Before she knew Vince, Pat, Bret, Sunny, or even Shawn. Back before she rode with the Kliq, saw a now infamous Bret/Shawn fight, severely pissed off the top girl in the company, and… fell in love.

Now, it was time. Her second match with Sunny would be starting soon.

Moving down the hallway, she didn't even notice the shadow following her for a minute. When she noticed, she spun around, a scowl on her face.

The "Hitman" was smirking at her. Gloating. Rubbing it in her face.

"Let me guess," she snapped. "You're here to say I told you so, too? What, you 'warned' me? I should have listened? What is it?" she said, her anger rising with every word. If there was anyone in this company she despised as much as Sunny, it was Bret Hart.

Bret held up his hands, his eyes widening. "Hey, partner, relax."

Confused for a minute, she threw her head back when she realized; they WERE partners. The storyline hadn't exactly been the top thing on her mind as of late.

"Storyline," she growled through her teeth. "That's it. We're partners in the ring. Outside of that, we don't have to be anything." She spun on her heel and marched away from him.

Keeping up easily, he was beside her in seconds. "Listen, I feel like we got off to the wrong foot," he started, and Kelly rolled her eyes. "But if we're going to be working with each other for a while-which we are, especially now that Shawn's suspension is extended-"

Kelly stopped and spun to face him. "What do you mean extended?"

Bret smiled slowly. "Well… I'm not for sure. But he was in Vince's office for a while after his little Sunny fiasco." The smile turned into a sneer. "What else could it be?"

Kelly, suddenly infuriated, pushed Bret back. He stumbled and looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"Don't you ever get sick of this?" Kelly said, close to yelling. "All this… this ELEMENTARY bullshit? This, run-to-dirt-sheets routine, the drama and the rumor spreading? This is a professional environment, and you're acting like it's a gym locker room your sophomore year of high school!"

Bret stared at her in shock, but she wasn't quite done.

"You run around, ruining people's names and reputations and lives! For what? Just so you aren't bored? So you can get what, street credit?" Kelly laughed bitterly. "Let's get one thing straight, 'Hitman.' We are not, and will never be, 'partners.' Not really." Kelly paused, breathing.

"I will only ever have one partner in this company."

And then she turned, and walked to the ring. Her music was starting.

Sunny stood in the ring, lips pursed in a smirk. She was so ready for this match. Kelly stood across from her, but the referee had yet to ring the bell. Sunny watched him expectantly, but he seemed to be waiting for something. To her surprise, Kelly stepped forward into the middle of the ring with a smirk of her own.

Sunny watched cautiously as Kelly smiled sweetly at her, and then held one arm out in a dramatic gesture toward the entrance. The crowd fell silent. Nothing happened for a moment.

And then…

"OH! OH! OH! I THINK I'M CUTE! I KNOW I'M SEXY!"

The crowd exploded as his music hit. Kelly smiled triumphantly as she watched the man of her dreams spin out into the aisle.

Sunny's mouth fell open. As predicted. Kelly hoped they got a good shot of that.

Shawn made his way to the ring, smiling at Kelly as he entered. Already prepped with a mic, he slid into the middle of the ring. Kelly rolled her eyes, stepping back. Even on an occasion like this, he had to make a proper entrance. Of course.

Once he'd finished and the music cut out, Kelly stepped up proudly to join him, giving a backwards glance at Sunny, whose shock was fading into pure fury.

"Ladies and gentlemen… I guess you could say the Heartbreak Kid is back, and better than ever!" Shawn said, and the crowd cheered even louder.

"Now," he said continuing. "I know that I owe all of you a little explanation. And here goes." He took a deep breath, and Kelly smiled and took his hand in encouragement. "When Kelly first started here, I was screwing things up pretty badly. She saved my life." He squeezed her hand, and continued.

"I had the occasional spat with The 'Hitman', although I doubt that's ever going to change, but the real problem was with…" Shawn trailed off, looking at Sunny. "Sunny. We had a relationship. We've had one for a while." The crowd gasped as his words took effect.

"And that was wrong. And I regret it. But I tried to move on. I fell for Kelly, and I ended things with Sunny. But she… she didn't go down without a fight. She sabotaged me. She indirectly got me suspended from the company. She attacked Kelly weekly, verbally, mentally, and emotional. And she tried to ruin us both." Shawn glared at Sunny disdainfully as her eyes widened the farther into his story he got.

"Sunny is manipulative, evil, and cunning. She almost ruined my life, just because of some… illusion she had. When Kelly figured it out, she called me to let me know. That's when we came up with the plan. Kelly?" he said, throwing the ball to her.

Kelly smiled, and muttered, "my pleasure." Then she began. "We knew we had to catch Sunny off guard. To do that, we had to do something truly shocking. Something just crazy enough to be believable. We didn't tell a soul." she stopped to gloat a little, smirking at Sunny.

"We watched as she believed her diabolical plan had worked. That she had got everything she wanted. We watched her be cruel to Skip." Kelly gestured to the big screen that hung far above the ring. To Sunny's shock and horror, a clip of her earlier encounter with Chris played. Every cruel work she'd said. The fans gasped in horror.

"We watched as she, once again, threatened me," Kelly continued. Another clip played, this time of the locker room incident earlier between the two.

"And we watched as she slowly fell farther and farther into our trap," Kelly said, triumphant, but a sad edge to her voice. "She had to feel secure for us to truly expose her for who she was. Once she let her guard down, she let her inner monster shine." Kelly looked at Shawn, and gave her closing statement:

"Sunny needed to be shown to the world for the bitch that she is," Kelly said bluntly, taking a page out of her arch rival's book with the venom in her voice.

And just like that, Shawn and Kelly gave one last gloat, one last 'I told you so' and walked out of the ring.

Together.

Just like she'd walked in.

( LADIES AND GENTS, BOYS AND GIRLS, CHILDREN OF ALL AGES: this is the last chapter of Heartbreaker! Technically. But there is an epilogue after this! (: )


	10. Epilogue

Heartbreaker

Winter of 1996

EPILOGUE

( Sad day! )

The two hours Shawn had spent in Vince's office were spent explaining the whole plan to him and Pat. They'd gotten his okay, and Shawn had waited there the next week until game time.

So when Kelly and Shawn walked triumphantly backstage, they received a loud smatter of applause from both wrestlers and office alike, with a smiling Vince at the head.

"I think we need to rethink your suspension, Shawn, and think about one for Sunny," Vince said, with his booming laugh.

"Actually…" Kelly said, biting her lip and looking at Shawn, who raised an eyebrow. "Before you suspend her… I have one request."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your main event!" Howard Finkel yelled into the microphone, announcing the final match of the night. "Introducing first, Shawn Michaels, and Kelly Saturn!"

The crowd exploded in applause as their new favorite made their way, smiling, to the ring.

"And now, their opponents. Sunny, and Bret 'the Hitman' Hart!" The crowd exploded again; in boos.

Sunny and Bret made their way to the ring scowling.

The match was good. It was good because Shawn and Kelly were having too much fun to have a bad match. It was maybe not so good for their rivals, who lost, much to the fans' delight.

But it didn't matter. Bret and Sunny's days were numbered.

But Shawn and Kelly? They were just getting started.

THE END

( okay okay okay oh my goodness. first of all, I know this took me forever. like forever and a couple decades, actually. and you're all so patient and loyal and kind, and the only complaint I ever got was that I should update more, haha. which was beyond true, by the way. and I'm so sorry I kept you all hanging for so long. you're all wonderful and thank you for all of your kind words throughout Heartbreaker. I wrote the last two chapters and the epilogue here in a few hours. I never would have finished this if it weren't for you. I need to learn to stay committed better, hah. but I hope this lived up to everybody's kind words and expectations, and I hope I didn't let anyone down. I also, most importantly, hope it was worth the wait! please leave reviews and let me know if the ending was satisfactory, and thank you for this! you're perfect all of you and this has been so much fun and Heartbreaker is my first and only fanfic ever-thus far-and it is very near to my heart! I love you all, I hope you enjoyed, until next time 3 )


End file.
